rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Co je to ROLEPLAY?
'RP' (role playing, roleplay) je anglický termín znamenající “hraní role“. Pamatujete, když jste si jako malí na něco hráli, nebo se převlékali za indiány, princezny a supermany? Roleplay (RP) je jako pokročilejší verze této hry na hrdiny a padouchy. Je to způsob vyjádření sebe sama a vlastní kreativity, zatímco se bavíte ve společnosti ostatních. Roleplay je o umění improvizace a herectví, o vnímání ostatních a o smyslu pro humor, napětí i společnou zábavu. Samozřejmě se u RP předpokládá, že dokážete srozumitelně psát ve vlastním jazyce. 'Trocha historie' right Mimo WoW potkáte roleplay v divadle, v hodinách cizího jazyka, kde hrajete roli recepčního nebo turisty, v pen and paper hře na dobrodruhy typu Dračí doupě, v dětské hře na indiány a kovboje. RP vlastně bylo zpopularizováno právě stolními, karetními či "pen and paper" hrami na hrdiny, jako jsou Dungeons and Dragons a Pathfinder. Od úsvitu počítačového věku se RP přesunulo od deskových her a hodů kostkami k virtuální realitě. Roleplay v MMO (Massively Multiplayer Online) hrách se ale od běžné roleplay liší, protože existuje tolik pravidel a zvyklostí, kolik v nich najdete hráčů. Ve WoW se jedná o další styl hry, který k ní patří stejně jako PvE a PvP. Místo pouhého běhání do battlegroundů a raidování či sbírání achievment bodů se snažíte vcítit do „role“ vaší postavy a „žít její život“. Roleplay sama o sobě se dá naučit jen tím, že se o ni snažíte, čtete o ní a mluvíte o ní s ostatními, zkušenějšími hráči. 'Proč hrát RP?' Pokud vás baví společnost ostatních hráčů, reagování na jejich slova a sledování vývoje jejich i vašich postav, pokud rádi mícháte vyprávění příběhů s improvizací i s možností aktivně ovlivnit jejich výsledek a své okolí, pak je roleplay pro vás to pravé. Musíte se ovšem připravit na to, že budete posuzováni (a patrně tak časem budete hodnotit i sami sebe) podle toho, co vaše postava zažila a přežila; podle padouchů, proti kterým uspěla nebo je pomohla dopadnout; podle přátel, které získala; podle příběhů, které se o ní povídají, nebo kterých se účastnila. Ne podle nejlepšího vybavení a achievmentů, ne podle počtu zabitých protihráčů a bossů. Stejně tak vás lidé budou chválit i za vaši gramatiku a vyjadřovací schopnosti, dokonce i za váš pravopis (nebo se vám za ně smát), to vše jsou hodnoty, které pro PvE či PvP hřáče obvykle nic neznamenají, nebo jim jsou cizí, ale pro RP hráče jsou něčím jako stupnicí úspěchu. Divili byste se ale, jak vám snaha psát dobře věty v roleplay pomůže i s gramatikou a diktáty ve škole. Pokud hrajete moudrého kmeta, těžko budete mluvit jako oslík nebo negramota, ne? Vidíte, nakonec vám roleplay ve WoW prospěje v rozvoji vašeho psaní. A nejen to. right Pravdou také je, že vám roleplay umožní rozvinout svou fantazii tím, že stvoříte vlastní postavu s osobností, která není vaše. Anonymita internetu vám umožní se zcela odříznout od vašeho skutečného světa a skutečného já, hrát roli někoho, kým nejste, získat nové úhly pohledu třeba i na mezilidské vztahy... a je výhodou v RP, které se má užívat uvědoměle, ne ji zneužívat. 'Takže roleplaying vážně nemá žádné cíle?' RP hra nemá vítěze a poražené... a vlastně nemá ani "konec" ke kterému se máte dopracovat ve smyslu "a žili šťastně až do smrti". Jejím účelem je zapojit se do příběhu ve světě, který můžete ovlivnit, narozdíl od dívání se na filmy nebo čtení knih, pobavit sebe i ty, se kterými se ve hře potkáte. Jediný cíl RP je zábava s ostatními hráči, ne na jejich úkor. Pokud svým RP trápíte sebe nebo ostatní, měli byste s ním skončit. Nehrajete o trofeje, ale hrajete, abyste si hráli. Kdy zábava a příběh začíná a končí, je jen a pouze na vás samotných.thumb|400px Aby bylo vaše roleplay pro ostatní uvěřitelné, přijatelné a "dobré", musíte se vyznat v „'lore'“ vaší rasy (tj. souhrn znalostí ze světa Warcraftu, čítající charakteristiku a příběh rasy vaší postavy, frakce a jevy vyskytující se ve světě WoW), reagovat na podněty ostatních RP hráčů i na své okolí, tedy smysluplně improvizovat, a v neposlední řadě dodržovat některá ustálená pravidla, která respektuje většina RPerů ve vaší komunitě. Ta jsou vysvětlena v jiných článcích této wiki. V RP na našem serveru si hráč vytvoří postavu s vhodným jménem, vymyslí základ jejího příběhu či minulosti, stvoří hlavní rysy její povahy, stanoví její zvláštnosti, hodnoty a motivace… ...a společně s ostatními hráči pak vytváří určité situace, na které společně reagují, nebo navštěvuje setkání a dobrodružství připravené GMs či ostatními hráči (eventy) nebo rozvine celou sérii takových eventů, které se pak říká příběhová linie. Jak vidíte sami, RP/roleplay je hlavně o společné zábavě, kreativitě a komunitě. Na rozdíl od PvE to není styl hry, který vás bude bavit i „sólo“. Na rozdíl od PvP nepotřebujete své spoluhráče porazit – chcete se s nimi bavit, pokud možno, opakovaně a co nejdéle. Existuje mnoho pohledů na RP a my se držíme těch nejustálenějších, na které vám dáme tipy a návody právě zde na této wiki . Další tipy, nápady a doporučení od hráčů naleznete například na fóru Legendy , nebo na stránkách jiných roleplay komunit. Kategorie:Roleplay_ve_World_of_Warcraft